Le Battement D'Ailes du Papillon
by punkirish
Summary: previously called cult of the wolf, now named the beating of the butterflies wings, this fanfiction takes place starting Harry's fifth year and is mostly AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

The brown boxes were all pilled half-hazardly into the grey suburban. Darcy Pierce took one last look at the house to make sure they hadn't left anything, and turned to the young black haired, aquamarine eyed girl beside here, who clamped onto her hand so harshly.

"Mummy." The small, melodious voice entered her thoughts.

"Yes Darling?" The strawberry blonde woman asked, her green eyes peering around the property for that 'last look'.

"Where are we going now?" The girl piped.

"Bulgaria, darling, Bulgaria."

"What's in Bulgaria, mum?"

"Lots of dragons, werewolves, and vampires, sweetie." A reminiscent smile crept across the woman's face.

"Ooh, fun...Dragons, werewolves, and vampire, oh my."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

"Paige! Come on, we have to go!" The woman's voice reverberated through the empty house.

"Yes, mum, I'm coming."

Paige grabbed a hair tie and secured her long black braid. She grabbed her backpack that carried most her valuables and headed as possible towards the door.

"We'll miss the train."

"Yes, mum." Paige answered colorlessly.

As usual, Darcy Pierce and her daughter Paige made it to the train station five minutes before it was supposed to leave, but like every train in the world it was ten minutes late.

"Two tickets for London Central, please." Darcy passed a bill through the slot.

"Here you go, Madame."

She grabbed the tickets, and raced for the second platform just as their train pulled in. The porter took their bags, as they looked for seats.

"So, what's in England, mum?"

"Everything, sweetie."

"Oh..."

Paige curled up, putting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Home at last."

-

_"Give up James Potter." _

_"Never."_

_"Well, then it's your choice."_

_"Lily, get Harry, I can take him. Get out of here."_

_"No James..." _

_Another voice Harry hadn't heard before seeped in his dream._

_It was a sound like a mad dog made, and in a gruff wolfish voice, the creature like thing spoke. _

_"Come and get me, mudblood." _

Harry pulled himself violently out of his dream, his hands slick with sweat. His scar didn't hurt but what confused him more was the _voice_. He had lived and breathed that dream for every night of the lsat two and half years but now it had decided to change on him. It usually ended in his mothers screams, not in the creature's statement. It wasn't Voldemort, it wasn't Wormtail, it wasn't anyone he knew. Harry's luminescent alarm clock flashed 3:30 AM. Harry slammed back onto his bed, it was useless to try and get back to sleep. So he pulled out a couple pieces of parchment, his ink and quill. Sirius, he could always write to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I got your last letter, thanks for the Birthday Cake; it really saved me from Aunt Petunia's carrot and spinach diet. I had the dream again, but it's changed and my scar didn't hurt either. _

_Harry_

It wasn't the greatest piece of parchment he'd ever written, but it was good enough for Sirius, without getting him too worried. He got out of bed and tapped Hedwig's cage. His snowy-white owl chirped, groggily at him. He folded the letter and let her out.

"I've got a letter for Sirius, girl."

She looked at him tiredly from her blue eyes.

"I know girl, I really owe you one."

Her eyes spoke at him, 'You bet you do!'

He tied the letter to her and watched the only thing in the house that actually seemed to car for him, fly away.

Darcy opened one jade eye and then the other. Paige was still asleep or looked asleep. You could never tell with Paige, she was one very crafty girl. She had been dreaming and the dream had made her wish none of it had even happened. She tried not to move her shoudler which pillowed Paige's head. The conductor called throughout the cars, "London Central, coming up!"

"Paige, darling we're almost there." Paige opened one sleepy eye and then the other.

"Okay." she replied, a small yawn escaping her full, red lips.

Darcy got their bags from the porter and headed towards the door. The conductor waved them goodbye and Darcy headed down the familiar streets where her old apartment was situated.

"So this is home, mum."

"Yes," Darcy heaved a relieved sigh, "this is _home_."


End file.
